Almas Gêmeas!
by Kamuiwars
Summary: As dúvidas que os sentimentos causam a todos.


Almas Gêmeas?

Música - Hey, Soul Sister Train

Akane pensava ao caminhar para a escola

"Como posso deixar você entrar na minha vida sem ao mesmo pedir licença ou permissão? Tá, confesso que a permissão veio do meu pai, uma permissão realmente inútil pois, para o meu coração, o único que terá acesso de entrar vai ser quem eu desejar. Promessas e decisões dos pais realmente não deveriam ser consideradas nesse momento, sou forte o suficiente para decidir o que é melhor para mim. Sempre fui assim decidida e não será agora em um assunto tão importante que vocês me dirão o que fazer."

Hey, hey, hey  
>Your lipstick stains<br>On the front lobe of  
>My left side brain<br>I knew I wouldn't forget you  
>And so I went and let you blow my mind<p>

Ranna, caminhando ao lado dela pensava

"Apesar de ter sido a decisão dos nossos pais e achar que você realmente vá contra a idéia, eu talvez acreditasse que, se lutasse, no final eu a conquistaria. Pois, mesmo sabendo que você não acredita em almas gêmeas, não é sempre que, ao ver alguém, seu coração acelera, seus pensamentos ficam perturbados, e todos os seus sentidos enlouquecem. Talvez seja esse o sinal que as almas gêmeas tenham. Mas talvez não sejam gêmeas, pois você nem me olha nos olhos. Talvez seja tudo uma confusão deste garoto perturbado. Que faz tudo errado. E que só consegue acompanhar seus passos a caminho da escola em silêncio. "

Your sweet moonbeam  
>The smell of you in every single dream I dream<br>I knew when we collided  
>You're the one I have decided<br>Who's one of my kind.

Akane ainda divagava com suas idéias.

"E apesar de querer profundamente te odiar, eu não consigo. Pois foi exatamente você que, naquela noite de luar, na qual estava perdida em pensamentos, veio pedir desculpas por tudo o que estava acontecendo e que não era para eu preocupar, que não faria nada para me magoar no final. E, ao olhar diretamente nos seus olhos, eu realmente senti algo. Meu coração acelerou, meus pensamentos ficaram perturbados e todos os meus sentidos enlouqueceram. O que seria isso? Sinal que somos almas predestinadas, e que nossos pais no final só estão no ajudando? Ah, isso me confunde, me enlouquece, e você aqui, do meu lado. Sinto seu perfume, sinto sua presença, sinto seus olhos me seguindo, mas o que realmente eu desejo? Será apenas um sonho? Ou talvez eu seja mesmo turrona demais e não admita que seja essa nossa enorme diferença que faz com que sejamos tão semelhantes. E não confesse nem para mim mesma que no fundo eu escolhi você."

Ela olha para o garoto que caminha ao seu lado e seu rosto enrubesce

A reação da jovem chama mais ainda sua atenção e Ranna fica curioso.

"O que será que ela está pensando? Como lhe dizer que é por você que escolhi dedicar meu amor?"

Ele olha para ela e enrubesce com seus pensamentos.

Hey, soul sister  
>Ain't that Mr. Mister<br>On the radio, stereo  
>The way you move<br>Ain't fair you know.

Hey, soul sister  
>I don't wanna miss<br>A single thing you do  
>Tonight<p>

Hey, hey, hey

E foi a música que quebrou o silêncio entre ambos, uma música leve que falava de almas gêmeas.

Ao ouvir a música, Akane reage.

"Era tudo que eu precisava nesse momento, uma música romântica!"

Em sinal de protesto ela bufa.

- O que foi , a música te incomoda? – pergunta o rapaz timidamente.

- Não me incomoda, o que incomoda é esse exagero ao romantismo. – disse em um tom de desabafo.

- Entendo… - foi a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça naquele momento, sentia o peso daquele desabafo. - Realmente essa situação não é das melhores, ser forçada a fazer algo contra a vontade.

- É, e onde fica o romantismo que todos pregam? – questionou a jovem – Sempre nos disseram para seguir nossos corações, e agora?

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente por alguns instantes.

Just in time  
>I'm so glad<br>You have a one track  
>Mind like me.<p>

You gave my life direction  
>A game show love connection<br>We can't deny

Ao fundo, a música ainda os atingia com suas palavras certeiras para aquele momento.

Ranna queria confortá-la, dizer que tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento iria passar, e que ela poderia seguir seu coração.

"Seguir seu coração", porque não seguir o dele naquele momento? Em uma reação rápida, onde se age pela emoção e a razão fica para trás, ele pegou no braço dela, fazendo-a virar, os olhos se encontraram, e não havia como esconder os sentimentos através deles. Akane desviou o olhar.

-Olha, sei o quando está sendo difícil para você, queria do fundo do meu coração poder fazer algo para que nada disso pudesse causar sofrimento a você. Mas tenho que confessar algo. Apesar de achar que as intenções dos nossos pais estejam erradas, tenho que admitir que, se for seguir meu coração nesse momento. – Ranna apertou levemente o braço que segurava a jovem, que olhou diretamente em seus olhos castanhos.

I'm so obsessed  
>My heart is bound to beat<br>Right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you.  
>Like a virgin<br>You're Madonna  
>And I'm always gonna wanna<br>Blow your mind

Hey, soul sister  
>Ain't that Mr. Mister<br>On the radio, stereo  
>The way you move<br>Ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister  
>I don't wanna miss<br>A single thing you do  
>Tonight<p>

- Pára – pediu Akane, com a voz estrangulada.

- Parar e não seguir o meu coração, não foi você mesma que disse que devemos ser fortes e tomar nossas próprias decisões? Não estou te entendendo. Isso não é algo que somente atingiu você, eu também fui pego nessa confusão toda mas, ao contrário de você, eu tenho que dizer que adoro estar nessa confusão, porque você está nela. E porque adoro seu jeito firme de ver o mundo, sua determinação, sua simplicidade, sua timidez, seus olhos castanhos que nos revelam o quanto você é especial, e o quanto é bom estar ao seu lado.- Como uma metralhadora, disparou para Akane o que pensava.

Ela sentia o calor do toque de sua mão em sua pele, seu rosto corou imediatamente, e ficou em brasa quando ela soube o que ele pensava afinal.

The way you can cut a rug  
>Watching you is the only drug I need<br>You're so gangsta  
>I'm so thug<br>You're the only one  
>I'm dreaming of you see<br>I can be myself now finally  
>In fact there's nothing I can't be<br>I want the world to see you be  
>With me<p>

-Desculpe-me, por ser tão egoísta e só ter pensando em mim todo esse tempo. - respondeu docemente – Mas não sei o que fazer.

Ranna correu sua mão pelo braço da jovem até chegar à sua mão, que segurou com carinho. Olhou em seus olhos. A respiraçõe dos dois estavam em um ritmo acelerado, como se seus corpos estivessem em uma batalha de vida ou morte. Um deles teria que se entregar, isso era o que se esperava numa batalha. Os olhares trocados pareciam conter palavras, ou um código que somente os dois conheciam, seus corpos reagiam como se estivesse sob o efeito de uma potente droga, o amor.

Hey, soul sister  
>Ain't that Mr. Mister<br>On the radio, stereo  
>The way you move<br>Ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister  
>I don't wanna miss<br>A single thing you do  
>Tonight <p>

-Você tem que fazer o que sempre fez. – respondeu com um leve sorriso no rosto.- Seguir seu coração!

Ao ouvir essa resposta seu coração acelerou. E ela deixou a razão para trás e seguiu seu coração.

Pegou a outra mão do jovem e se aproximou mais, sentiu seu cheiro amadeirado que já conhecia. Ele soltou suas mãos para envolver sua cintura em um abraço, seus corpos se encontraram e esse encontro foi selado com um leve beijo.

Hey, soul sister  
>I don't wanna miss<br>A single thing you do  
>Tonight<p>

Hey, hey, hey  
>Tonight<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Tonight<p>

Mas quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram e se identificam, nada é leve, mas sim intenso e quente. E foi assim que selaram a decisão. E seguiram o caminho restante de mãos dadas, felizes porque a confusão toda criada era somente uma forma de se encontrarem.


End file.
